No es una Simple Leyenda
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Naruto, sus amigos y compañeros ninja están haciendo un trabajo de campo a las afueras de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, y después de tanta búsqueda que no llevó a ninguna parte, era el momento de descansar y contar historias de horror. pero ninguna era tan aterradora que contada por Tsunade ya que esta basada en hecho reales.


**NO ES UNA SIMPLE LEYENDA**

 **Buenas noches Fandom de Naruto, aquí me presento con mi segundo fic de este anime, que a diferencia del primero que hice "Estás Junto a Mí" que es uno de romane entre Naruto y Sasuke, esta vez será de suspenso, intriga, horror y comedia (esto no puede faltar XD)**

 **La trama de esta historia está basada en una leyenda popular de mi ciudad Barranquilla (país Colombia) y es para un reto del foro South Park Hispano obviamente porque estamos en temporada de Halloween, espero que me salga bien y haga que por lo menos alguno se asuste.**

 **No los aburro más y comencemos. Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, el anime es dirigido por Hayato Date, la leyenda de la que se hablará aquí es oriunda de mi ciudad natal, pero el fic y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad.**

Los jóvenes estudiantes de la escuela ninja, estaban bajo la tutela de Iruka Sensei y hacían un trabajo de campo al aire libre en los bosques cercanos a Konoha, la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¡No me alcanzas, Chouji!- se burlaba un chico rubio, con tres pelos en cada mejilla, ojos azules que corría entre las ramas de los árboles alejándose de uno castaño y algo gordo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Naruto! ¡NO HUYAS!- a este se le notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para alcanzarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía y se estaba quedando muy atrás.

-Y siguen comportándose como unos niños chiquitos- se quejó uno que estaba acostado perezosamente en el pasto, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y viendo las nubes.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, chicos. Ya están demasiado grandes para perder el tiempo de esa manera- les regañó una chica que estaba cepillándose su largo cabello rubio. El ahora conocido como Shikamaru ironizó diciendo: "Pues no es tan diferente de alguien que cuida su pelo como si estuviera hecho de oro, Ino" haciendo que ella le lanzara una mirada fulminante.

-¡Deberían aprovechar el momento entrenando para así volverse grande ninjas algún día!- exclamó un chico de pelo negro corto, ropa verde ajustada y cejas pobladas mientras agitaba sus puños en el aire -¿No lo crees, Neji?- le pregunto a otro joven de largo pelo castaño y ojos claros casi blancos, que reía por su aptitud y dijo con simpleza: "Claro, Lee, como digas".

-Solo ten mucho cuidado al correr por ahí y no te caigas, Naruto- pidió tímidamente una joven de cabello azulado oscuro, que también tiene ojos claros, y lo veía atrás de un árbol asomándose.

-Es que él seguirá siendo el mismo inmaduro e impulsivo de siempre- agregó otra cuyo pelo es de color rosado y estaba al lado de un pelinegro con dos largos mechones, y al igual que Shikamaru, estaba tirado en el césped y mantenía los ojos cerrados -entonces como te estaba diciendo, Sasuke… ¿Crees que me vería más linda si me corto el cabello?- se lo acarició algo apenada.

-Como dijo Rock Lee, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces deberías entrenar para que así dejes de ser una debilucha buena para nada, Sakura- él le habló cortante, sin tanto alguno y ni siquiera abrió sus ojos para mirarla.

Ella quedó en shock, sus ojos se volvieron dos puntitos azules y encima de su cabeza se formó una pequeña nube negra de lluvia. En su interior una voz exclamó muy molesta: "¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarnos de esa manera?! ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que solo queremos vernos bonitas para él y así deje de tratarnos como un trapo viejo?"

-Muy bien chicos y chicas, júntense- les pidió Iruka que se rascó la cicatriz que tiene encima del morro de la nariz, pero nadie le hizo caso -he dicho que se junten- ordenó ya molesto porque era ignorado, pero consiguió el mismo resultado -¡Que se junten!-se le formó una vena en la frente, comenzó a rechinar los dientes y cerraba los puños con tanta fuerza que le temblaban los brazos.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!- sin embargo, la persona que logró hacer que todos se estremecieran e hicieran caso no fue él, sino una mujer rubia, tetona y de ojos cafés. Los chicos en menos de un parpadeo se juntaron frente a ellos -se necesita de mano dura para controlar a unos chiquillos revoltosos, para la próxima no te contengas hazte respetar- le aconsejó, el maestro le agradeció: "muchas gracias, Lady Tsunade"

-Es que nadie da más miedo que usted cuando se enfada, abuela Tsunade ¡MÁS ATERRADORA QUE LA BESTIA MÁS HORRIBLE QUE PUEDA EXISTIR!- esta burla por parte de Naruto hizo que algunos de los demás rieran y otros suspiraran frustrados por su pésima aptitud.

-Naruto…- la mujer cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, la vena que se le formó fue más grande que la de Iruka y parecía explotar en cualquier momento. Todos volvieron a tensar -muy bien. como todos saben el objetivo de este trabajo de campo es encontrar y traer un Bikochu.

-Es una rara especie de insecto que se caracteriza por tener un sentido del olfato sin igual y está más activa en esta época del año debido a que es cuando dan a luz. El objetivo de esta labor es tanto para que desarrollen sus habilidades de búsqueda y porque necesitamos de las crías de esos insectos para localizar a ninjas de nuestra aldea que se pierdan o sean secuestrados o tomados como rehenes en alguna misión.

-Serán divididos en equipos, pero antes de que inicien la búsqueda, hay unas reglas que seguir. La primera es que no pueden usar Jutsus o técnicas especiales para encontrar a los Bikochus, no sirve de nada encontrarlos así de fácil ya que de esa manera no podrán desarrollar bien sus habilidades de búsqueda. Lo segundo es que no se acerquen a los ríos, por ningún motivo vayan hasta ellos solos, ni siquiera se acerquen a las orillas y lo estoy diciendo muy en serio- todos se extrañaron por el tono que usó para decir esto y se preguntaban cuál era el problema de acercarse a los ríos.

-Aparte de esto, tienen el resto del día para encontrar y traer a esos insectos. Mucha suerte a todos, la necesitaran- dicho todo esto, se comenzaron a asignar los grupos.

Se esparcieron en distintas direcciones y cada grupo buscaba por su cuenta tentándose a usar sus Jutsus para facilitar la búsqueda, pero no tenían más opción que obedecer lo que Tsunade les dijo.

-Que aburrido- se quejó Naruto viendo de un lado a otro intentando encontrar uno de esos insectos siendo acompañado por Sakura y Sasuke.

-Deja de quejarte y sigue buscando, mediocre- le recriminó el pelinegro apartando una rama, que al soltarla, le pegó en la cara al rubio que gritó enfadado: "¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!" -y sí así fuera ¿Qué harías?- lo desafió y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, de los cuales parecían salir chispas.

-No empiecen a pelear por tonterías, especialmente tú, Naruto- les regañó Sakura -¡MIREN, ENCONTRÉ UNO!- señaló al insecto objetivo de su búsqueda, que parece un escarabajo con trompa de elefante, el rubio la felicitó entusiasmado diciéndole que era muy lista.

-Al menos demostraste no ser una completa inútil- pero Sasuke la siguió tratando como un zapato -ahora cierren la boca y no hagan ruido para que no nos descubra y pueda…- quiso acercársele con cautela, pero Naruto hizo ruido al estornudar por lo que el bicho se alejó -¡NARUTO!- gritó furioso.

-¡Perdón, perdón!- se sopló la nariz con un pañuelo -¡Vamos por él antes de que se escape!-

Sin desperdiciar tiempo los 3 persiguieron al bicho que agitaba sus alas lo más rápido posible para no ser atrapado. Lo siguieron aun cuando salieron de la espesura del bosque, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que se estaban acercando a un río.

-¡DIABLOS! Se nos escapó de las manos ¡Y todo por tu culpa, cabeza hueca!- Sakura le dio a Naruto un coscorrón creándole un gran y redondo chichón.

-¡AUCH!- se lo sobó -¡Aún no se nos ha escapado! ¡TODAVÍA PODEMOS ATRAPARLO!- amañó con volver a seguirlo, pero Sasuke lo sujetó del hombro -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me detienes?!-

-Tarado, ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que Tsunade nos dijo sobre no acercarnos a los ríos? No hay más opción que buscar otro- pese a que no le gustaba seguir esta norma, no tenían más alternativa.

-Además, está anocheciendo- Sakura vio como el cielo se oscurecía y se abrazó así misma -y no sé por qué, pero de repente siento una rara sensación que recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo- miró de un lado a otro asustada -como si estuviera siendo observada por alguien o por algo.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarnos si nos acercamos al río? ¿Qué los peces nos muerdan los pies? ¡NO SEAN TONTOS! Nada nos va a pasar, de seguro son puras tonterías de la abuela Tsunade ¡ASÍ QUE VAMOS!- no le prestó atención a lo que ellos dijeron y quiso seguir.

-Así que son solamente puras tonterías mías, ¿Eh?- pero se quedó tieso al oír la voz de la mujer y lentamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás para verla. Estaba cruzada de brazos, tamboreaba los dedos de la mano derecha y de nuevo tenía esa vena en la frente -les había dicho que no se acercaran a los ríos ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!- hasta Sasuke se intimidó por su modo de hablar.

-Porque encontramos un Bikoshu y se nos escapó, pero este tonto insistió tanto en seguirlo que llegamos hasta aquí- para librarse del problema, le echó toda la culpa al rubio que enseguida comenzó a gritarle un sinfín de ofensas.

-¡SILENCIO!- pero se calló por el grito de Tsunade -no pierdan más tiempo en tonterías y busquen otro antes de que se vuelva totalmente de noche y no consigan nada- los apuró.

No despegó su vista de ellos hasta que volvieron al bosque, especialmente de Sakura que seguía asustada, y antes de retirarse miró fijamente el río frunciendo el ceño. Era como si supiera que alguien los había estado observando todo ese tiempo y que causaba una gran inquietud en su corazón.

Siguió en su posición unos segundos, su cabello, prendas y grandes atributos se agitaron con el viento al compás del césped y vegetación hasta que se fue susurrando: "Sé que estás ahí, pero mientras yo esté aquí, no dejaré que le hagas daño a ninguna chica"

Cuando ya se hizo de noche, los jóvenes ninjas se reunieron para ver quienes pudieron completar exitosamente la misión que se les impuso.

-Qué vergüenza debe darles a todos ustedes. De entre tantos jóvenes, solo el equipo #1 conformado por Lee, Neji y Tenten pudo conseguir un Bikoshu- les regañó Iruka.

-¡Por algo nosotros somos el equipo #1!- Lee ahora agitó las piernas dando patadas al aire.

-Fanfarrón- susurró Shikamaru desinteresado. Él y todos los demás estaban manchados por tierra, plantas y demás suciedades producto de las infructíferas búsquedas.

-Como castigo por haber fallado en su misión, deberán buscar la comida para la cena de esta noche y preparar la fogata, y tampoco pueden usar Jutsu o técnica alguna- todos empezaron a quejarse -¡Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS! Y les vuelvo a repetir que no se acerquen a los ríos ¡MUÉVANSE!

-"¿Cuál es su problema con los ríos?"- Sasuke la vio con recelo no pudiendo entender la razón por la que ella se pone así por el asunto de los ríos -"¿Acaso intenta ocultar algo?"- afiló la mirada.

Después de otra ardua búsqueda, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata y aprovecharon la situación para contar historia de terror.

-… y después de enterrarle las uñas en los ojos y arrancárselos de un tirón ¡La bruja le rajó el vientre extrayéndole las tripas!- Naruto intentaba asustarlos a todos.

-¡AAAHHH!- pero el único que se aterraba por lo que contaba era Chouji ya que los demás ni siquiera se incomodaban por las descripciones grotescas que él daba en su historia.

-Ese cuento es tan aburrido, insípido y mediocre como tú mismo. ¿No te pudiste inventar uno mejor?- Sasuke no perdió tiempo en volver a molestarlo y denigrarlo de alguna manera.

-Pu-pues a mí sí me dio un po-poco de miedo la historia de Na-Naruto- habló tímidamente la chica de pelo azul, como si estuviera intentando apoyar de alguna manera al rubio.

-Es que tú te asustas hasta con una mosca, Hinata- se mofó un castaño que tiene encima de su cabeza un perrito que ladró en señal de apoyarlo.

-Además yo no tenía miedo, es solo que… ¡Que tengo mucha hambre! Y si estoy hambriento me vuelvo más nervioso- se trató de excusar Chouji haciendo que Shikamaru e Ino rodaran los ojos -¿Por qué no podemos ir al río para pescar unos peces y así calmar mis nervios?-

-No pongan a prueba mi paciencia- les advirtió Tsunade para luego esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa que viniendo de su parte le da un toque bastante terrorífico -¿Así que quieren oír una historia de horror y saber por qué no pueden acercarse a los ríos? Pues tengo un cuento que responderá estas dos preguntas. Tal vez no sea lo más grotescamente aterrador, pero es mucho peor que cualquiera de las historias que puedan contar ya que está basada en hecho reales- todos, en especial Sasuke, la vieron con todo interés.

-¿Segura de que quiere hablar de eso, Lady Tsunade?- a Iruka Sensei esto pareció angustiarle.

-Por supuesto, es hora de que estos jóvenes escuchen la leyenda del Hombre Caimán- convenientemente, unos rayos cayeron y se escucharon truenos justo cuando dijo esto.

-Que conveniente es ese panorama en este momento- a Shikamaru eso le pareció trillado.

-¿Hombre Caimán? ¿A qué se refiere, Lady Tsunade?- Sakura la veía con mucha curiosidad.

-Presten atención a esta historia que se originó en mis tiempos de juventud.

-¿Cuándo los dinosaurios estaban vivos, abuela Tsunade?- Naruto se volvió a ganar unas risas cuando hizo otra de sus estúpidas, pero muy graciosas, bromas infantiles

-Naruto…- pero todo rastro de risa desapareció cuando la vena de la mujer palpitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de explotar -ahora escuchen bien y no quiero interrupción alguna- esta fue una clara advertencia dirigida al pilluelo que se tragó un nudo en la garganta -empecemos…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Todo comenzó en los tiempos de Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokague cuando era joven y lleno de vida. La aldea recientemente había salido de una guerra, estaba en proceso de recuperación y él la dirigía de la mejor manera posible para que todos pudieran salir adelante. Pero no estaba solo, ya cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha ponía de su parte para superar la crisis._

 _O por lo menos casi todos, ya que había uno que prácticamente no hacía nada y solo se limitaba a satisfacer sus insanas fantasías, sin reparo alguno y sin contribuir a la recuperación de la aldea._

 _-Estas chicas sí que están bien buenas- un joven de cabellos blancos y puntiagudos se encontraba escondido detrás de un arbusto para poder espiar a unas jóvenes que se bañaban en un río._

 _Su nombre era Jiraiya, todo un pervertido de primera clase cuya obsesión por las mujeres es tan grande que tiene el descaro de espiarlas cuando se bañan, ya sea en ríos, lagos, baños, saunas, Etc. Y poco interés tiene ayudar a los demás aldeanos a salir de la situación tan decadente de Konoha._

 _-Pero de entre todas, Tsunade es sin duda la que está más buena- se relamió los labios y su imaginación viajó a los horizontes más degenerados al poder apreciar el voluptuoso cuerpo de la rubia sin prenda alguna y totalmente mojada -justo lo que necesito para poder escribir mis libros- comenzó a salirle chorros de sangre de la nariz._

 _-¿Uh?- ella dejó de lavarse al sentir su penetrante mirada posada en ella, cosa que lo sobresaltó._

 _-¿Te pasa algo, Tsunade?- le preguntó una de sus amigas al darse cuenta de su semblante._

 _-Siento que alguien nos observa. ¿Será posible que de nuevo se trate de…?- puso una expresión de furia que nunca cambiará aún con el paso del tiempo. Se dirigió al arbusto en donde él estaba._

 _Eso lo aterró y antes de que ella llegara hasta él susurró: "¡Jutsu de transformación!" tomando la apariencia de un sapo justo cuando ella agitó el arbusto con mucha ira._

 _-Qué raro, podía jurar que de nuevo ese degenerado estuvo…- se extrañó hasta que vio al sapo alejarse saltando -un segundo… ¡¿Tú crees que yo soy estúpida o qué?!- enseguida le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas mandándola a volar y que se perdiera en el horizonte -¡A LA PRÓXIMA TE IRÁ PEOR! ¡¿OÍSTE JIRAIYA?!- gritó como si pudiese oírla._

 _-¡AUAUH, AUAUH, AUAUH!- se quejaba el sapo, aun volando por los aires, sobándose el trasero y soltando unas lágrimas de dolor -pero valió totalmente la pena verla a ella y a las demás así- pese a todo, esbozó una sonrisa morbosa justo antes de chocarse contra una de las grandes caras de piedra de los Hokagues que están en una montaña -auch…- susurró al caer como una hoja._

 _Actuaciones como esa le valió la reputación de "el loco del pueblo o el cochinote" cosa que en cierto sentido daba mucha risa (Especialmente entre los hombres) pero para las mujeres era una pesadilla total, no podían darse siquiera una simple lavada por el temor de que él les estuviera echando un ojo para alimentar su insana obsesión._

 _Las cosas llegaron a su punto cumbre cuando él, con todo descaro, intentaba manosearlas apenas tuviera la más mínima oportunidad con la excusa de ser parte de su "material para historias"_

 _-¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ MI PACIENCIA!- Tsunade lo tomó del cuello y lo aporreó contra una árbol, a su alrededor habían varias mujeres que lo asesinaban con la mirada -¡Escúchame muy bien tú, Jiraiya! Una cosa es que nos estés espiando como si fueses maldito viejo verde que se siente solo y está desesperado por tener compañía femenina, pero que intentes mangonearnos ¡ES ALGO QUE NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS ESTÁ DISPUESTA A TOLERAR!- lo estaba estrangulando._

 _-Pero chicas… es que todas son tan bellas… ¡Que ningún hombre se podría resistir a la tentación!- este patético intento de defenderse solo avivó más al fuego de la ira por parte de todas ellas._

 _-Tú no eres un hombre… ¡ERES UN CERDO ASQUEROSO!- todas comenzaron a agredirlo de forma bestial, sus gritos de agonía era acompañado por el de los incontables golpes que recibía._

 _Luego de recibir su justo merecido, se encontraba tendido en el piso medio muerto y respirando de manera muy agitada escupiendo borbotones de sangre._

 _-Ah… mis Jutsus ya no sirven de nada para engañarlas y ahora son más cautelosas que nunca… debo encontrar la manera de poder seguir espiándolas sin que me pillen ¿Pero cómo?- su terquedad e insana obsesión impidieron que ese escarmiento tuviera efecto en él -creo que ya sé quién me puede ayudar con esto, solo espero que esa víbora quiera cooperar- sonrió débilmente._

 _Cuando se repuso de sus lesiones, se dirigió a una vivienda que estaba apartada de las demás de Konoha, con cierto aire perturbador y tétrico debido a las condiciones deplorables en las que estaba junto a los árboles y vegetación muerta a su alrededor._

 _Eso no preocupo a Jiraiya que sin siquiera tocar el timbre, ingresó. El interior del lugar era incluso peor que el exterior ya que está casi totalmente oscuro, en las estanterías hay con incontables recipientes de cristal y adentro de estos habían partes de cuerpos tanto humanas como de animales, algunas eran viejas, de varios años, pero otras eran mucho más recientes._

 _Y no solo eso, en las paredes hay bocetos sobre la anatomía también de humanos y animales, como si de alguna manera el ser que vivía aquí estuviera interesado en cruzar especies y crear híbridos o quimeras y homúnculos; esto hace que uno se deba preguntar qué clase de persona es la que vive en un lugar como lo es este._

 _-Sigue siendo el mismo loquito de siempre…- pero el peliblanco seguía inmutable -y por lo que veo cada vez está más interesado en su búsqueda de cambiar de cuerpos- vio unos papeles en una mesa y los tomó._

 _-Jiraiya, mi viejo amigo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a corromper la santidad de mi hogar?- canturreó una voz a su espalda. Al darse vuelta se topó con un hombre de piel pálida, largo cabello negro que casi se camuflaba con la oscuridad del lugar y lo veía fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos parecidos a los de una serpiente, una apariencia bastante atemorizante cabe decir._

 _-Orochimaru, el único en este pueblo que está más retorcido que yo- Jiraiya sonrió amistoso -necesito de tu ayuda para algo muy importante- le habló ya serio y le contó su problema._

 _-¿Tantos son tus deseos de espiar a las mujeres que se bañan en los ríos que recurres a mí para que te ayude a que no te descubran?- eso le hacía mucha gracia al piel pálida -si lo que tuvieras de pervertido lo tuvieras de inteligente ¡SERÍAS INFINITAMENTE MÁS INTELIGENTE QUE YO!- su risa era tan tétrica como su apariencia -pero descuida, creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas- los ojos de Jiraiya brillaron con ilusión y esperanza._

 _-Toma esto- sacó de una gaveta dos frascos, el interior de uno es blanco y el otro es rojo -son unas pócimas mágicas en las que he estado trabajando. La roja te convertirá en un caimán con el que podrás espiar a las mujeres que se bañen en el río sin que te puedan descubrir ya que los caimanes al igual que los cocodrilos son expertos en ocultarse bajo el agua y la blanca es para que te vuelvas humano. ¿Las quieres?- apenas se las ofreció las tomó sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _-¡Es justo lo que necesito! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO! No sabré como pagarte este favor._

 _-Descuida, para eso son los amigos- su sonrisa fue torcida -"nunca pensé que los conejillos de indias vinieran a mí por su propia voluntad y se ofrecieran sin pensarlo dos veces"- rió malicioso._

 _Debido a su poco sentido común, Jiraiya enseguida usó la pócima que lo volvió completamente en un caimán, y usando el sigilo que este podía acercarse a las mujeres que se bañasen en los ríos sin que estas se dieran cuenta ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Ya que al estar tan cerca de ellas apreciaba mejor sus partes privadas de lo que podría hacer si estuviera oculto entre los arbustos, y como sus Jutsus se enfocan en sapos o anfibios, nadie sospecharía que se trata de él._

 _Pero toda diversión llega a su fin y un descuido de parte suya le haría pagar las consecuencias de sus actos tan degenerados y que van contra toda ética y sentido de lo correcto._

 _Era de noche y una joven pelirroja se limpiaba en el río sin percatarse de que el caimán estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de ella y la miraba sin parpadear ni una sola vez._

 _-"Como quisiera comérmela pedacito por pedacito"- al dejar que su imaginación volviera a volar hasta lo más alto, no notó que agitaba su larga cola como si fuese un perro emocionado._

 _-¿Eh?- la chica notó como el agua se estaba agitando, pese a la oscuridad pudo apreciar vagamente la silueta del reptil que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su posición -¡UN MONSTRUO, AAHH!- comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero debido a que el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus movimientos eran muy ralentizados y le costaba trabajo avanzar._

 _-¡Espera, aún no he terminado de apreciarte!- Jiraiya se le acercó a gran velocidad agitando más el agua -¡Quédate un poco más!- como no tenía manos, usó sus poderosas fauces para tomarla de una pierna jalándola, sin medir la fuerza de su mordida haciendo que gritara del dolor._

 _-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA, AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!- suplicaba por ayuda sintiendo como sus huesos se trituraban y la carne era desgarrada por el mordisco -¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME!- intentaba patearlo con su pierna libre, pero al ser sumergida comenzó a tragar el agua que ya se había teñido de rojo por su sangre._

 _-"Que rica sabe esta dulzura"- pensó Jiraiya, al parecer transformarse tantas veces en un caimán ha hecho que los instintos predatorios de este se combinara con su insana obsesión por la mujeres._

 _-¡¿Quién anda por ahí?!- para la suerte de la pelirroja, un grupo de Cazadores Anbu pasaban cerca y pudieron escuchar sus gritos de ayuda -¡MIREN! ¡Esa mujer está siendo atacada! ¡VAMOS!-_

 _-"¡DIABLOS!"- el caimán soltó a su presa para huir apenas logrando esquivar los Shurikens y armas que los ninjas les arrojaban hasta que logró perderlos al adentrarse a la parte más profunda del río_

 _-Estuve cerca, casi me convierte en botas o en maletas- al salir del agua se dirigió al lugar en donde había dejado sus prendas y pócimas que Orochimaru le dio -no puedo esperar para darle la mordidita a otra suculenta mujer- con su hocico tomó el bolso en donde estaban los frascos._

 _-¡Dispérsense y busquen a la criatura que atacó a esa mujer antes de que vuelva atacar!- se asustó cuando escuchó las voces de los Cazadores Anbu cerca de su posición._

 _Al asustarse hizo que la bolsa saltara en el aire, se abriera y los frascos cayeran encima de su escamosa espalda. Ambas pócimas al combinarse de esa manera generaron un efecto inesperado._

 _Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, comenzó a retorcerse y gemir desesperado al sentir como su interior se deformaba. Se podía oír perfectamente el sonido de su estructura ósea romperse y como cada uno de los huesos comenzaban a tomar una forma diferente._

 _-¡¿Qué está pasándome?!- vio su pata derecha delantera que estaba comenzando a tomar una forma humanoide. En su piel de reptil se formaban bultos causados por sus huesos y músculos al contraerse -¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- pudo sentir que recuperaba su largo y puntiagudo cabello blanco aun cuando su cuerpo seguía siendo escamoso._

 _Soltó un desgarrador grito ahora que sentía como su interior parecía quemarse ya que comenzó a emanar vapor. Ese grito gutural helaría la sangre de todo aquel que lo oyera, incluso la de los que iban tras él, pero como todos buenos ninjas que son, superaron su miedo y se le acercaron._

 _Todo quedó en silencio y lo único que se oía era la respiración lenta y pausada de Jiraiya que se puso de pie difícilmente y casi se cayó cuando dio unos cuantos pasos._

 _-¿Qué pasó…?- se sobó los costados de la cabeza. Al verse las manos, que pese a ser humanoides, estaban cubiertas por escamas de caimán -¡¿Qué significa esto?!- se palmeó desesperado su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que está recubierto de escamas._

 _Se acercó a la orilla del río, y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver su reflejo en él. Quedó en shock ya que se volvió una especie de caimán antropomorfo, bastante alto, musculoso, conservando muchas características humanas en especial su cabello y su voz se volvió rasposa._

 _-¡¿En qué clase de bestia me he convertido?!- se tocó su hocico y dientes -¡Tengo que buscar a Orochimaru para que arregle esto!-_

 _-¡MIREN!- los Cazadores Anbu llegaron hasta él tomándolo por sorpresa -¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- le miraban de arriba abajo -¡Es un monstruo de río! ¡ACABEMOS CON ÉL RÁPIDO!- fueron a atacarlo._

 _-¡NO, ESPEREN!- se cubrió la cara con la cola para defenderse de unas cuchillas que ellos le tiraron. Al descubrirse vio que uno de ellos trató de cortarle el vientre con una pequeña espada, por lo que actuó por instinto y de un movimiento con su mano derecha ¡CRANCH! Le arrancó la cabeza y de su cuello salieron geiser de sangre que le salpicaron toda la cara._

 _-¡MÁTENLO!- los otros hicieron varias señas de manos con la intención de hacer un Jutsu de fuego, por lo que Jiraiya dio media vuelta y se zambulló en el agua para volver a escapar y que esta la protegiera de las llamas -¡No podemos dejar que se escape! ¡VAMOS TRAS ÉL!- lo persiguieron._

 _Jiraiya apenas pudo escaparse de ellos y llegó hasta otra orilla para volver ver su reflejo._

 _-Puede que tenga una apariencia muy chévere… ¡Pero así nunca volveré a estar junto a una bella chica! Debo volver con la culebra para que me arregle cuanto antes._

 _Aprovechando que aún sigue siendo de noche, fue hasta la casa de él solo para descubrir que no había rastro de él, incluso las estanterías, los frascos y demás atemorizantes adornos habían desaparecido, era como si nunca hubiese estado viviendo ahí._

 _-¡OROCHIMARU, OROCHIMARU! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?!- lo buscaba desesperadamente sin resultado alguno -¡DIABLOS! ¿Ahora cómo voy a volver a la normalidad?- se cruzó de brazos._

 _Volvió a ver su reflejo ahora en un espejo roto en el piso. Abrió sus mandíbulas para poder apreciar mejor sus colmillos y luego vio sus garras, después el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura compuesta de escamas y su poderosa cola._

 _-¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué quisiera volver a la normalidad? Si sumo mi habilidad ninja de espionaje con este cuerpo de caimán humanoide ¡PODRÉ ESPIAR A LAS CHICAS EN LOS RÍOS PARA SIEMPRE! Y no solo eso, sino también gozarlas de todas las maneras posibles- rió con sadismo. Parece que su ya de por sí retorcida mente al combinarse con los instintos salvajes de un caimán fue suficiente para acabar con su humanidad y optar por una aptitud totalmente bestial._

 _Al día siguiente la pelirroja y cazadores contaban su horrible experiencia con el reptil._

 _-¿Un monstruo caimán con pelo blanco? ¿Será posible que se trate de Jiraiya? No puede ser él, solo sabe transformarse en sapos o anfibios, y a pesar de ser un cochino degenerado, nunca podría lastimar a una mujer y mucho menos matar a un hombre- Tsunade meditaba sobre eso._

 _-¡Un grupo de mujeres fueron atacadas por ese mismo monstruo!- informó un ninja -todas murieron y solo queda una sobreviviente- todos fueron hasta donde estaba la dichosa sobreviviente que claramente se notaba que estaba traumatizada, por lo que esperaron que se calmara para que pudiera hablar._

 _-¡FUE HORRIBLE! Mis amigas y yo sestábamos bañándonos en el río luego de un arduo día de trabajo ¡CUANDO DE REPENTE UN MONSTRUO CAIMÁN SALIÓ DEL AGUA Y NOS ATACÓ!- explicaba entre lágrimas -sin piedad alguna mató a varias de nosotras despedazándolas con sus garras y mandíbulas y solo dejó con vida a las más bonitas de nosotras para llevárselas. Yo pude sobrevivir porque era la que más cerca estaba de la orilla- con dificultad pudo detallar ese suceso._

 _-Jiraiya… ¿Acaso en verdad tú fuiste el responsable de…?- Tsunade se horrorizó por lo que oía._

 _-Encontramos esto cerca del río en donde la primera mujer fue atacada- un Cazador Anbu trajo consigo las ropas del peliblanco junto con los frascos rotos._

 _-Estas son las vestimentas de Jiraiya- la rubia las tomó -no cabe duda, es el responsable- cerró con fuerza sus puños sumamente furiosa. Pese a que la ha sacado de quicio en incontables ocasiones, lo consideraba un amigo y sabiendo que es capaz de hacer cosas tan atroces como esta, era una apuñalada por la espalda; la peor de las traiciones no solo para ella sino para los demás aldeanos._

 _Esa solamente fue la punta del iceberg. Con el transcurso del tiempo se presentaron más casos de mujeres siendo atacadas por el ahora conocido "Hombre Caimán" que engendraba el terror tanto el corazón de sus víctimas con en el de los demás que ponerle un alto a su ola de ataques, y luego de tanta masacre, se decidió ponerle un punto final._

 _Querían ponerle una trampa que consistía en que Tsunade, usando un Jutsu para cambiar su cara y cabello, se estuviera lavando en un río siendo de noche mientras que otros ninjas estaban escondidos esperando a que la bestia hiciera acto de presencia, aunque algunos estaban más concentrados en observar el bello y mojado cuerpo de ella y sus imaginaciones también volaron hasta lo más alto._

 _Ella seguía lavándose, pero se detuvo al sentir una leve vibración en el agua. Afiló la mirada pero de igual manera continuó su labor para fingir estar relajada. Detrás de ella y despacio surgió la gran bestia, que apenas y agitó un poco de agua, y se relamió los labios._

 _-"Esta lindura tiene el mismo cuerpo que Tsunade ¡GENIAL!"- estuvo a punto de tirársele encima._

 _-¡TE TENGO!- pero ella le sujetó su hocico justo cuando iba a morderla, y demostrando su monumental fuerza, logró inmovilizarlo sin esfuerzo alguno -¡Ya pueden salir!- dio aviso al mismo tiempo que su rostro y cabello volvían a la normalidad -Al fin te tengo, Jiraiya. No podrás seguir lastimando nunca más a toda aquella persona que se bañe en los ríos- todos los rodearon._

 _-Tsunade… debí suponerlo. Ninguna otra chica tendría tú mismo bello y escultural cuerpo, en especial ese enorme y tentador par de tetas- pero él no se preocupó, sino que esbozó una tétrica sonrisa dejando al descubierto sus atemorizantes colmillos._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jiraiya? ¡¿Cómo has podido matar y lastimar a tantas personas?! ¿Acaso tu obsesión por las mujeres te ha hecho comportarte como la bestia que eres por fuera?-_

 _-Ju, ju, ju. Tan perspicaz como siempre, mi linda Tsunade. Tienes razón, mi obsesión por las mujeres son lo que me ha impulsado a hacerles cosas que nunca antes había hecho y que gocé haciéndolas como no tienes ni idea, y con este cuerpo ¡PODRÉ SEGUIR HACIÉNDOSELAS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!- su tétrica sonrisa volvió a helar la sangre de los presentes._

 _-Sin dudas has perdido la razón- la rubia era la única que no se asustó -ahora vas a pagar por todo el mal que has hecho ¡Me aseguraré de ello!- aumento la fuerza de su agarre._

 _-Lo siento tanto, pero este mundo está lleno de bellas chicas que esperan caer en mis garras ¡HASTA NUNCA!- se volvió humo dejando en su lugar un tronco._

 _-¡HIZO UN JUTSU DE SUSTITUCIÓN!- ella reventó el tronco al cerrar el puño -¡Todos despliéguense y búsquelo por todas partes! No podemos dejar que se escape y siga haciendo de las suyas- ordenó._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

-A pesar de todos los esfuerzos por encontrarlo, nunca lo pudimos hallar por lo que supusimos que se largó de la aldea y siguió haciendo de las suyas en los terrenos aledaños a esta atormentando a más desdichadas víctimas indefensas- Tsunade finalizó su relato.

Las reacciones de los jóvenes eran variadas, algunos no creyeron nada de lo que dijo, otros pensaron que es solo un intento de convencerlos de no ir a los ríos, y algunos más se asustaron.

-Eso explica esa sensación que sentí cuando estaba cerca del río- Sakura se volvió a abrazar.

-Esa historia no tiene lógica. En muchas ocasiones las personas de la aldea se han bañado en los ríos y nunca se ha visto a alguna atacada por ese dichoso "Hombre Caimán"- espetó Sasuke.

-Es porque los aldeanos solo se han bañado en los ríos que están dentro de la aldea que son vigilados por ninjas expertos en caso de que él vuelva aparecer, pero las que se bañen en los ríos o lagos que estén fuera de la aldea corren peligro muy grave, por eso les dije que no se acercaran a los ríos- les explicó la mujer de grandes y suculentos senos.

-No es por ofenderla, abuela Tsunade, pero más que dar miedo, su cuento de hadas solo me dio mucho sueño. Para la próxima que intente asustarnos con algún relato mejor cuente como se estira las arrugas para aparentar ser más joven de lo que es en verdad- Naruto de nuevo metió la cuchara en la cacerola consiguiendo los mismos resultados de antes.

-¡AHORA SÍ NO SOPORTO!- la mujer le propinó un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo mandó a los cielos hasta que se volvió un pequeño punto brillante -si me creen o no, es su problema. Yo cumplí con decirles los riesgos y no siempre yo o alguien más estará cerca para evitar que se acerquen a los ríos. Así que piénsenlo mejor antes de ir a un río que este afuera Konoha porque nunca se sabrá si él estará ahí… en especial en una noche como esta- miró hacia arriba volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

En otro río, una pelinegra se lavaba tarareando una canción muy alegre. Estaba tan a gusto que no se percató de una melena blanca de picos que se asomaba ligeramente del agua y se le acercaba.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú por estos lados tan solita y a estas horas de la noche?- enseguida giró para encarar al dueño de esta voz y abrió de par en par los ojos al toparse con el Hombre Caimán, y antes de gritar su boca fue tapada por la escamosa y letal mano derecha de él -no grites, si cooperas conmigo en lo que te voy hacer, no te dolerá… mucho- la cargó, sin verse afectado por al forcejeo que ella hacía -jamás me voy a cansar de esto- rió levemente mientras que sus ojos brillaron por el reflejo de la luna que solo mostraban los instintos más bajos e inhumanos que puedan existir y que aseguran que él seguirá siendo una bestia abominable para siempre.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 30/10/2016.**

 **Y a final de cuentas esto resultó ser más de humor que de horror XD. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, las tonterías que hacían los chicos (En especial Naruto) y la historia que Tsunade les contó sobre el Hombre Caimán.**

 **No tienen idea de lo complicado que me resultó ser mesclar esa leyenda de mis tierras con una serie que nada tiene que ver con Suramérica, pero al menos usé lo básico de ese cuento para poder hacer esto; y como se darán cuenta, aquí puse elementos del anime Canon a pesar de que esto sucede en un universo alterno.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. En mi perfil está el Link de un foro en el que se puede hablar de distintos temas, incluyendo los retos por el cual hice esta historia. De a poco me adentro en el Fandom de Naruto y tengan por seguro que haré más fics de esto ;) y una última cosa… ¡FELIZ NOCHE DE BRUJAS, BUUU! XD**


End file.
